Revenge
by DodgerMcClure
Summary: Audrey thinks that she hasn't hurt anyone but she has... she has.
1. Introduction of Friends

A/N: This is NOT a true story. It is based on a dream I had and is not in any way shape or form true.  
  
Revenge Chapter One: Introduction of Friends  
  
Going to Sanders High School, you would see all the stereotype groups that you would read about, see on movies or on television. You would have your popular by cloths group chatting in one section of the cafeteria about the latest fashions and gossiping about other student's wardrobes. Then you would have the popular by looks group talking in another section of the cafeteria. They would be talking about who had a nose job or whether or not someone should get a hair cut or high lights. There are the jocks who always had some kind of sport on the mind and they always had a radio tuned to the local sports station.  
  
Other groups around the school that most people have heard of are the punks who dress like punks and listen to that type of music. Another one is the band kids, the art kids and the drama students. You always see artwork in the halls or hear them reciting lines or practicing the music in the halls. One group that is well know is the preps/geeks. These are the ones you see with textbooks in front of them and pocket protectors over their pens. The final group that I'll mention is the one I "belong" to. I guess you could say I'm a loner but I prefer to call myself and my friends the middle class of high school. Those of us who "belong" to this group have a variety of interests that don't classify us to one of the fore mention groups.  
  
For instants, my best friend. His name is Alexander but prefers to be called Xander like the guy off of Buffy. He's into sports but not a full out jock. He's into acting but doesn't obsess about it 24/7. He's actually been in a couple of plays at school and at our local theatre. From what he's shown me, he's a good writer and artist. He is the co-editor of our school paper which I also belong to. We've been best buds since we met in grade one. One of my other friends is Holly. She's into the clothing and looks but as I said for Xander, she doesn't obsess about them. Holly's really smart and plans on going to Harvard when we graduate high school.  
  
Finally to me. My name is Audrey Anne "Dodger" Holmes. My mom is a total Audrey Hepburn and Anne of Green Gables fan. Dodger is my nick name that I got back in the fourth grade. The classic game of dodge ball was an all too favorite game in my gym class. Since the whole point of the game is to dodge from the ball, I did. Everytime we played, I was always picked first because most people knew that if I was on their team, our team would sure likely win. From what I can remember from those days, I never got out. Guys in my class started to call me Dodge ball Queen but as the years went by it's been shortened to "Dodger". Most people in my school know me by that name so when they see me in the hallways, the yell, "Hey Dodger" or "Yo Dodger!"  
  
Like Xander, I'm on the school newspaper. I write an interest column and also submit some of my stories to the "Story Corner." I plan on becoming an author when I grow up. My English teachers throughout elementary school and high school always said that I should submit my stories more often to magazines or try to get them publish. I haven't tried yet because I'm a bit embarrassed by them. I'm into playing sports for fun, but not on teams. I'm also into acting but prefer to work backstage than on. I get most of my ideas for my stories from tales from my friends or dreams that I've had. This story may seem like a dream but believe me, it was real. 


	2. The New Kid

The New Kid  
  
It was October when it all happened. As usual, I was sitting in my second period class, listening to my calculus teacher drone on about numbers. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I slightly turned to see a note being passed to me. I casually grabbed it and opened it under my desk. Pulling it up into view, I saw that the writer was Xander. The note read,  
  
Dodger, Meet me by my locker at the end of school. I need to tell you something. Xander.  
  
Making sure that my teacher's back was to me, I quickly turned to where Xander was sitting and nodded. He smiled back and I turned my attention back to the front of the class.  
  
Looking up at the clock, I saw that the class would be over in a few seconds. I gathered my books and quietly counted down.  
  
"5..4..3..2..1." As soon as the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and bolted for the door. I walked down to the hallway to where I shared my locker with Holly on the second floor. I had planned that I would share a locker with Xander in the second part of the year since I had three out of four periods with him. Coming up to my locker, I saw that Holly was already there, making sure her make-up was in good condition. I said hello and put my books on my shelf. I was about to say something to Holly when Janice Throw, a popular by clothes girl walked by with her friends and said,  
  
"Well. If it isn't the Dodger. So how many boys have you gone out with? One? Two? Oh ya, you DODGE from them." Though to me it was a lame way of trying to put me down, her friends laughed. Holly and I looked at each other with disgust and Holly said,  
  
"Well at least she doesn't THROW herself at them like some people we know" giving Janice a smug look. Janice did the classic throw back of hair move and walked away with her friends trailing behind her. Holly and I laughed when they were far from ear shot. Once our laughter had seized, we grabbed our coats and headed for Holly's car. We were going to a quiet coffee shop for some lunch because like many cafeterias, the food consists of Mystery Meat and the Tuna Surprise. I wasn't willing to eat that stuff so once a week, Holly and I ate at the coffee spot.  
  
Spending most of the lunch hour there, we talked about the up coming Halloween Dance and whether or not we would help with decorations like the previous years. Holly said I definitely should because I have a flare for making things look eerie. I sipped my coffee and said I'd think about it. Looking at my watch, I saw that we had about ten minutes before the bell would ring so we headed back to the school, got our books and went to English class.  
  
For this class, I was more into it than my calculus class for this one sparked my interest of wanting to become an author. I sat near the front of the class along the side with all the windows. I would get some inspirations just from looking out the window and then would write them down on sheets of paper in my notebook. My grade eleven teacher encouraged my writing but wanted me to save my paper for class work. She suggested that I buy a separate notebook and write my ideas in there. I took her up on the idea.  
  
My only problem with having the book now, is that I bring it to all my classes. All my teachers encourage my becoming a writer but sometimes I get wrapped up in writing that I don't pay attention to what the class is about. I've been sent down to the principal's office a couple of times for not paying attention. In that day's class, we were discussing our latest assignment when I got an idea for a story. I started to write and didn't really pay attention when the teacher introduced a new student in our class. He said that he was somewhere across the country but that was all I caught.  
  
"Miss Holmes, please pay attention. Now that our new student is settled in, I'm going to tell you all all about your upcoming assignment." I bounced back to reality and blushed at my embarrassment. The class laughed as they usually did when I got in trouble for not paying attention. Paying attention, I focused on what my teacher was saying and not on the new kid who happened to be starring at me from where he sat. 


	3. You're Who?

You're Who?  
  
My English class finished and was one of the last students to leave. I had a spare the next period so I didn't have to worry about being late for some teacher's class. I gathered up my books, taking my time to make sure I had all the notes from that day's class. I said farewell to the teacher and walked down the hallway to my locker. Just as I arrived, the bell for the last period rang. Holly just exited from the washroom and she walked over to our locker as the remaining students in the hallways scattered to their classes; hoping that they wouldn't get detention for being late. I just laughed as I spun the combination lock till it open. I had one of those easy to open locks so all it took was a few spins before it opened.  
  
"Man this assignment is going to be tough." Holly said as she grabbed her jacket. She had a spare as well and was heading to the mall instead of studying.  
  
"I don't know, it sounded pretty easy." Holly just stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Sure it's easy for you, you actually LIKE English. I don't." Pausing a few moments, she looked around us and saw that no one was in sight.  
  
"Did you notice the new kid?" I just stared at her.  
  
"What new kid?" It took a moment for my mind to register. "Oh! You mean the new kid in our English class." Holly just looked at me with a 'duh' look on her face. "Sorry! I was busy writing in my notebook to pay attention."  
  
"Well I seriously think he's got a crush on you." I stared at this girl in front of me. A new kid having a crush on me? Yeah right. "He was like totally starin' at you all through class. Didn't you notice him? He was so mysterious. All he said was that he was from out west." Once again Holly had guys on the brain, but then again when didn't she?  
  
"I sincerly doubt that he's got a crush on me. I wasn't paying attention to anything at the beginning of class because I got an idea for this month's interest piece. It's going to be on the different sports in high school." Holly made the yaking jesture with her hands and I just stuck my tongue out at her. I told her I'd talk to her later via email and she walked away.  
  
Finally I placed my notebook and pencil case in my locker, grabbed my backpack and put my homework from previous classes inside. Though most of the people I know who has spares normally spend their time smoking out front of the school or heading downtown, I spend mine in the basement library. When I first started high school, I would spend most of my time in the library just reading whatever books I could get my hands on. I got to know the librarian pretty well and by the second semester, she knew where I liked to read the most: the back corner. Well one time when I came down in grade nine, she had set up a table in the corner so I could have privacy and not make a mess in the isle. Ever since, I've gone straight to the table and either worked on my homework or worked on a story idea.  
  
Walking into the library, I gave a quick wave to the librarian, Ms. Stant and walked to my regular table. Going around the corner, I saw that my light was on. I just thought that Ms. Stant had turned it on for me, but as I got closer, I saw that there was a dark figure sitting in my chair. This person was deeply interested in the book they were reading and didn't hear me come up to the table. I coughed and the person looked up finally realizing that someone was there.  
  
"Hi Audrey." I just stared at this person. How did he know my first name? He was only here for one day and already knew my FIRST name. Most people find out my nickname before my birth name.  
  
"Uh... hi. You know my and you're... who??" The guy stood up and seeing his full height, I saw that he was at least 5 inches taller than my 5'7" height.  
  
"My name is Drake. Drake Standish. I'm in your English class." Oh ok then. I thought to myself. This is the new guy that Holly was talking about. 


	4. You Again!

You Again!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen People or YM. I also do not own the name Xander for that belongs to the creators of Buffy The Vampire Slayer.  
  
So the guy's name was Drake Standish and he was in my English class, that still didn't explain why he was in my seat, that had been MY seat for the past four years and how he knew my birth name. Taking a full look at him, I noticed the features that I had missed when he was first introduced to my class. Like I mentioned before, he was about 5 inches my 5'7" height which meant he was about 6'2". He had dark brown hair that looked as if it hadn't been brushed and emerald green eyes that you would normally only see in magazines like Teen People or YM. He was wearing a pair of black jeans that were faded and a black t-shirt that showed his stomach muscles. His words broke my train of thought.  
  
"Uhh... Audrey? You okay?" I shook my head and placed my backpack on the desk.  
  
"I'm fine. Do you know that you're at my table?" Drake just laughed.  
  
"You're table? I don't see any name on it." He pretended to look under the table and on the chair for something that would show my name. While he did this, I just stared at him. He was making a mockery of me and I didn't like it one bit. When he finished his little charade, I pointed to a sign that was on a wall by the chair. It read,  
  
"Dodger's Table". Holly had put the sign there one time when she had come with me to study. She knew that I came there so much that it really was my table.  
  
"Nice joke. Well you'll just have to find another table to study at, I was here first so I'm going to use it." I was just about to protest to this but the bell for the end of the period rang and I just grabbed my bag and walked off. As I headed for the front doors, I remembered that Xander had wanted me to meet him at his locker. I turned around and walked towards Xander's locker. I didn't see him anywhere so I started to open his locker for him. Just as I was about the open it, someone grabbed me from behind and said,  
  
"What do you think you're doing! This isn't your locker!" At first I thought that it was Xander playing a joke on me but when I saw who it was, I frowned. The person who had spun me around was none other than Drake the Dork.  
  
"Nice name." I thought to myself. Taking his hand off of my arm, he then noticed who it was that he had had in his grasp. He then said in an annoyed tone of voice,  
  
"You again!" 


	5. He's WHAT!!!

He's WHAT!  
  
"For your information, this is partially MY locker." Drake just stood there and scoffed at my answer.  
  
"Ya right. I don't see your name on it. THIS time you don't have a sign hanging up to say you partially belong here." With that, Drake crossed his arms and stared at me with a smirk on his face. I did not like having a guy I just met say I was wrong again. I crossed my arms and was about to give him heck when I saw Xander coming towards us. I smiled.  
  
"I may not have a sign." Drake began to speak."But I DO have a witness." He gave me a weird look and I walked toward Xander.  
  
I tried to fake a smile and show a look of happiness that he was there. But it didn't work. Xander and I have been friends for too long so he knows when I'm faking being happy and it drives me nuts when he says in 5....4....3....2....1...Cue Xander.  
  
"Ok Dodger. What's wrong." I laugh and am just about to tell him about this asshole who's picking on me when he turns and sees the guy. The next thing he did surprised the heck out of me.  
  
"Hey!" was all he yelled and gave Drake the Dork a hug as if he'd known him his entire life. They went on doing so for what seemed hours until I coughed to get their attention.  
  
"Oh sorry Dodger."  
  
"Dodger? Where'd that name come from?"  
  
"I'll come to that in a minute Drake. Let me introduce you to..."  
  
"We've already met. As a matter of fact at my library table and at our locker." I said as I crossed my arms.  
  
"Oh no... You didn't go to the back table in the library did you?" He gave Drake a look of dread.  
  
"Yeah I did."  
  
"Man you're lucky she didn't pound you. The last time a kid did that, they had a black eye and a broken wrist." Drake starred at him as if he were joking. He then looked at me to see if Xander was joking. The look on my face told him that I wasn't.  
  
"Damn! The last time I heard about you, you were just the dodgeball queen, not a copy of that chick off of 10 Things I Hate About You." WHAM! My fist connected with Drake's stomach.  
  
"Why'd you do that for?" *Cough cough*  
  
"I did that cause I HATE it when people, exspecially guys, refer women as chicks and if you do that again, my aim may be a little lower." During this little episode of yelling, Xander was actually helping Drake to a near by chair.  
  
"Dodge, I know your opinions about that, but did you have to punch my cousin?" I stood there in shock. What did he just say? His COUSIN? That couldn't be right. Xander did not just say that this dork, this asshole in front of me was his cousin. I had met most of his cousins and had seen pics of them. I had never seen on of this dude before.  
  
"He's WHAT!!! 


	6. An Explanation

An Explanation  
  
"He's my cousin."  
  
Xander said this as he went to get a bottle of water out of his bag. I stood where I was with a mix of confusion and shock on my face.  
  
'How could this jerk be my best friend's cousin? I've known him my entire life and have never heard of a Drake Standish.' I thought to myself.  
  
I guess Xander could tell that I was confused to he explained.  
  
"I know I haven't mentioned anything about Drake to you but I've told him about you ever since we met."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well you see Drake is somewhat an army brat. His dad, my uncle is a sergeant and they never stay in place for more than a few months."  
  
"Don't you have any pictures of him??" I asked leaning back on the lockers behind me. Xander sat down on the bench next to Drake and handed him the water.  
  
"I do but I haven't been able to find them in a long time. They are somewhere up in the attic and well the hole leading up to it is stuck at the moment."  
  
Xander looked at me waiting to reply but all I could do was stand there against the lockers and be somewhat confused. I just couldn't believe that this guy Drake the dork is my absolute best friend's cousin. They were totally different in both looks and in personality. Well as much personality that I'd gotten from the two times I'd met Dork boy. My best friend looked at me, still waiting for an answer. I had too many things going through my head and I just grabbed my bag not bothering to put the books back inside the locker.  
  
"Aw come on Dodger. Come back." I didn't turn around. I just kept on walking to the front doors and out towards my house.  
  
~*~*~Back With Xander and Drake~*~*~  
  
"Man she has totally changed since the last time I got word about her let alone saw her." Xander looked at his cousin.  
  
"You've seen her before in person?" He stood up and helped Drake up into a standing position. "Yeah don't you remember? Back in grade four. I was the one who originally gave her the Dodge ball Queen name before we moved to California." Drake steadied himself and then the two of them walked towards the student parking lot.  
  
"Now I remember. You were only here for what, maybe a month." Xander said as he got in on the driver's side. Drake slid in as best he could because he still had a sore stomach from my fist. (Just to let you all know, Xander ended up telling me his conversation with Drake once the whole ordeal was over.)  
  
"Well I guess we had better get back to my place. Mom is going to be ticked off if we aren't home before Sandy and Alison." Xander started the car up and they drove off to his house. | | | | | | | | A/N: Sorry if it gets a bit confusing at times. As I mention earlier, Audrey "Dodger" knows about the conversation between Xander and Drake because once the whole ordeal goes on, Xander and her have a talk. Please review and tell you friends. Also, the Newsies will be mentioned in the story later on. It will not be the characters themselves like Spot of Mush but like who played them, Gabe Damon and Aaron Lohr. Something along that line. 


	7. Memories and Newsies

Memories and Newsies  
  
"I can't believe this I just can't believe this! My best friend whom I've known for the past 11 years has a cousin that I've never met before or even seen a picture." I said to myself as I drove around the city. I didn't feel like going home because mom would have bugged me about what was wrong and I really didn't need that at the moment.  
  
"That big JERK!" I screamed inside my head. I look towards the dashboard clock and see that it was 9:00pm.  
  
"She probably thinks I'm over at either Holly's or Xander's. Like I would go there right now. Drake the Dork is probably there right now." I pulled onto a deserted road and drove for about 5 more minutes. I pulled off to the side of the road and got out. The weather was a bit cold but I had my leather jacket on so I didn't feel it so much. I laid down on the hood and looked up at the stars. October was my favorite time of year. Not only was my birthday in that month but also the stars came out sooner and Halloween was always fun. As I thought these thoughts, I started to drift to sleep.  
  
~*~*Drake's POV~*~*  
  
I asked my aunt if I could borrow her truck so I could cruise around the city for a while and to my surprise, she let me. Xander didn't want to come because he wanted to finish up his article for the newspaper. I said quick good byes to my twin cousins, Sandy and Alison and then left. I drove around the streets that Xander had shown me when we were driving back to his place. I saw a deserted road and decided to see what the truck could do.  
  
I drove for about 5 minutes to when I saw a jeep off to the side of the road. No lights were on so I didn't know if someone was stranded or not. I slowed the truck down and slowly pulled up beside it. I saw that someone was lying on the hood of it. I pulled up ahead of it and got out of the cab. I walked back to the jeep and before I said anything, I saw that it was Audrey lying on the hood. I took a closer look and saw that she was sleeping. The moonlight fell on her a bit and I saw that she looked a bit like an angel.  
  
"Why does someone so beautiful have to be so tough like?" I decided not to wake her in case her attitude to being woken up was sour. I walked back to the truck and got in. I then turned the truck around and squealed away. Looking in my rearview mirror, I saw a head shoot up.  
  
"At least I don't have to feel her wrath again." I chuckled to myself and headed back to my aunt's.  
  
~*~*Dodger's POV~*~*  
  
As soon as I heard the squealing of tires pull away, I bolted up and ended up falling off my jeep. Rubbing my sore bum, I looked down the road to see who had stopped by where I was parked. All I could see were distant taillights towards the end of the road that led to the city.  
  
"Probably some gravel hungry 4x4 driver getting kicks by squealing away." I looked at my watch and saw that it was coming close to 10:00pm.  
  
"I'd better get home before mother dearest sends out the cavalry and it'll probably be Rob." I shivered at the thought of my step-dad coming out to find me. If he did, he would end up giving me a dad like lecture that would end up going in one of my ears and out the other.  
  
~*~*Flashback 3 years~*~*  
  
"You're WHAT!" I screamed at my mom.  
  
"I'm marrying Rob in 3 months and I want you to be my maid of honor." I flopped down on my bed. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. My mother was getting married to Rob who since he started dating my mom had tried to be a dad to me but unfortunately never succeed. My biological father had died two years prier leaving me with just my mom. I guess I was in shock because my mom had to shake my shoulders to get my attention again.  
  
"So what do you say? Will you be my maid of honor?" I stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"No." That took my mom completely off by surprise and I liked that.  
  
"What? You don't want to be my maid of honor? That is the most honorable position when someone's getting married. Why won't you?" I got up from my bed, took a bag from underneath it and started to through clothes in it. My mom was too preoccupied with me saying no to realize what I was doing.  
  
"No I won't be the maid of honor. I don't want to because I don't want you marrying Rob. He tries to be a father to me which he never will be and I just don't like him." I finished packing and was heading for the door. By now mom has realized what I'm doing which is finishing up packing.  
  
"What were you just doing? We are not done talking young lady. You get back here this instant." I was down the hallway and at the front closet getting my coat when she yelled that.  
  
"I'm going over to Xander's until you and Rob either marry or decide to break it off. I don't want any part of this whole wedding thing." I grabbed my house key just in case I had to come back for something.  
  
"You get back here young lady. You are going to be the maid of honor and you are going to help me plan this wedding and that's final." Unfortunately I was halfway down the street when she said this.  
  
~*~*End of Flashback~*~*  
  
And I stuck to what I said. I did not part take in any of the arrangements and I didn't even go to the wedding. I look at pictures every now and then but I'm glad that I didn't go. It rained the entire time. I ended up staying with Xander for 4 months since it took 3 months to plan. Then Rob and mom ended up going on a 2-week honeymoon. The last 2 weeks I stayed there so Rob could 'adjust' to the house along with his daughter Janet who just happens to be the same Janet from the beginning of the story.  
  
I occupy the whole attic as a room and that just bugs her, which suits me just fine. We have different last names because I refused to change mine from Holmes to Throw. Would I ever have the name Audrey Anne 'Dodger' Throw? I think not! I looked at my watch again and realized that it was coming close to 10:30 and I knew that I had better get home soon or else Rob would be coming out to find me. I hopped in my jeep (which Janet never gets a ride in. She has to take a bus. HAHAHA!) and rushed home. Just as I pulled into the driveway, Rob was getting into his car. He noticed I was home and waited till I turned off the engine before marching up to the jeep.  
  
"Where have you been young lady? You're mother and I have been very worried about you. She nearly called the police to file a missing persons." Gag me. Like she would ever do that. I walked into the house with him coming up behind me.  
  
"I was out for a drive to clear my head. All right?" I put my backpack down by the front door and went straight to the fridge to see what they had had for dinner. As it turned out they had my favorite, Taco Salad. Yum! I grabbed the Tupperware and scooped some out to eat since I hadn't eaten anything.  
  
"Well that's not all right. The least you could have done is called to tell us you weren't going to be home." I realized Rob was trying to do the whole dad lecture now. I heated the food and let Rob drone on about how it was my responsibility to set a good example for Janet (She's a year younger but tries to act older) and so on and so forth.  
  
"Are you done? Because I've got to finish up some articles for tomorrow." Rob just stood there and I walked away knowing that I got to him once again. I carried my food up to my room and noticed that Janet was snooping around in it... yet again! I set the food down on a bookcase near the door and snuck up behind her. Just as she was about to look in my journal, I tapped her on the shoulder. This made her jump so high that she hit her head on a rafter. I laughed so hard I had to sit on my bed to try and stop.  
  
"That is like so not funny."  
  
"Well what are you doing in my room huh? You know you're not supposed to be in here unless I say you're allowed." Watching her stand there and squirm was pure fun.  
  
"Well I was um looking for your history notes from last year." Yeah sure she was. She just wanted to get some info on me to spread around school. She was never good at lying and another thing, she's not taking history this year!  
  
"They are over there in my desk and I really don't think they would be in my journal. Now get OUT!" Janet scampered off down the stairs. Satisfied that she was long gone from my door, I shut it and went straight for my stereo system. I had my all time favorite CD in there and pushed play.  
  
"In 1899, the streets of New York City echoed with the voices of Newsies. Peddling the newspapers of Joseph Pulitzer and William Randolph Hurst, the Newsies were a ragged army without a leader. Until one day, all that changed."  
  
My burnt CD of soundtrack songs consisted of my all time favorite movie and Broadway play, THE NEWSIES! Christian Bale, Gabriel 'Gabe' Damon, Aaron Lohr, Trey Parker. Man all those guys were cute in the movie and in other movies that they had done since 1992 when the movie had come out. Some were easier to keep track of then others because they did more movies such as Christian doing Little Women and American Psycho and Aaron doing 2 out of 3 Mighty Ducks movies.  
  
I ate up my dinner, finished up my article on high school sports and got ready for bed. I had to pick up Holly the next day since her mom had to leave early and couldn't give her a ride to school. I got under the covers and looked up through my skylight. I had convinced my real dad to put it there since I loved the stars. Around the window were picture of the Newsies in their costumes. Some were in mid dance while others were of them just standing around.  
  
As my eyes started to close, my mind turned to Xander and Drake. I quickly forced those thoughts out and focused on the song playing on the stereo. As I did, my eyes slowly closed and I landed myself in the dream world once again.  
  
"So this what they call a family. Mother, daughter, father son. guess what you heard about is true.  
  
So you ain't got any family Whose to say you needed one  
  
Ain't you glad, nobody's waitin' up for you"  
  
  
  
A/N: I guess a disclaimer and recognition is in order. I do not own the Newsies music or the following people: Christian Bale, Gabe Damon, Aaron Lohr or Trey Parker. I also do not own Mighty Ducks, Little Women, or American Psycho. I would also like to thank Fastdancer, Crunch, Sappier and anyone else who has reviewed my other story, "Katelin's Trials and Tribulations." I would just like to say that I'm going to need a few more people in the next few chapters so please email me (it's on my profile) on whether or not you want to. Until then KOW! (Keep on writin'!) 


	8. Puffy Eyes, Yappy Dogs and Sneaky Snakes

Puffy Eyes, Yappy Dogs and Sneaky Snakes  
  
I woke up the next morning to have the sun streaming down on my face from the balcony window. I groaned for I didn't want to get up. Looking at my clock, I saw that it was 6:00am. I got up from underneath my covers, trudged over to the window and closed the drapes. I then walked back to my bed and flopped down onto it. I didn't bother to through the covers back on so I think for about 30mins I just dozed lying on my side. I wanted to sleep for more time but unfortunately that wouldn't help. I heard a squeak of my door and propped myself up on my elbows to see who was coming in. A black blur ran up to me and jumped onto the bed, which meant me.  
  
The black blur just happened to be Janice's yappy Jack Russell Stanley. Nice name for a dog huh? I have no clue on how he could have pushed my door open since I had closed it the day before but it was probably Janice.  
  
"JANICE!!! Get in here!"  
  
I tried to get Stanley off of me but it was very awkward since by now the covers were wrapped around the dog and me and I can barely move. Janice finally comes up the stairs already dressed. My guess is that she gets up at 5:00am to get ready. She gives me a look of confusion but I can see past it to her eyes where they give her away. She opened the door to let the mutt in.  
  
"Get your mangy mutt out..ACHOO! Get him out now!"  
  
I finally got the covers untangled and pushed the dog off of me. Janice bent down, picked up the dog and smoothed down the rumpled fur.  
  
"Oooh did the mean old Dodger scare you?" Yuck! I hate it when people do that to their pets.  
  
While she was doing this, I grabbed my inhaler off of the nightstand. I can normally stand dogs just as long as they don't touch me or I them. When I turned back to her, she smiled and then left the room. Her smiling and not saying anything only meant one thing: my eyes.  
  
I walked over to my dresser mirror and saw that my eyes were now all puffy.  
  
"Oh great, just what I need." I lightly touched around my eyes to see how sore they were. I was lucky. They weren't. Janice loves it when I get all puffy since I look like a truck has hit me after a week long cold is happening to me.  
  
After getting dressed, I tried my best to cover up the puffiness. While I did this, I actually smiled to myself. Janice had tried to give me another attack but didn't succeed. Only did in giving me puffy eyes.  
  
I've rarely had major attacks in my 18 years where I get to the point where I can't breath and pass out. My last major one had been a year ago this month. Janice hadn't transferred to my school yet but she knew about the accident a) because she lived in my house (duh!) and b) she's the one who did it to me.  
  
~*~*October 2001~*~*  
  
"Raise it a little higher. A little higher... that's perfect."  
  
I looked up at the banner from where I was and Holly came down the ladder and then over to me. She stood there and looked then smiled at the work we had just done.  
  
"This is going to be the best Halloween Dance and Carnival ever. I can't believe that we actually got this all done in the time we had."  
  
"Well if the jocks hadn't screwed up the last Halloween dance we had, this years wouldn't have been so rushed."  
  
I bent down and grabbed a paint can and brush because I just saw a part on the sign that wasn't filled in. I went onto the ladder and continued to talk to Holly.  
  
"I'm just glad that I was able to convince the principal to let us have it this year."  
  
"Me too. I don't think Halloween is ever Halloween without a dance or carnival."  
  
I got down from the ladder and we began to clean up the paint and paper for that night's dance. As we walked back to the art room, Holly asked,  
  
"What are you going as this year? You never did tell me."  
  
"This year I'm going as a hobo. Janice is going as Marilyn Monroe and she hates it if someone plays something scruffy if that person isn't a guy. I'm going mainly to bug her."  
  
Holly laughed and we walked back to the gym to make sure that everything was cleaned up. It was so we headed back to our houses to get ready.  
  
~*~*Later that night..~*~*  
  
Looking into the mirror, I crookedly put my hat on. I then grabbed my stick and left the house before Rob could give me the 'be back by 10:00pm' speech. He told Janice she had to be back but he's not my father so I don't want to follow the rule. Also the dance doesn't start till 9:00pm and I'm judging the costumes contest at the end of the dance so I have to stay. The day of the dance so the next day there would be no school so no use on staying home on Halloween.  
  
I jumped into my jeep and I mean literally jumped. This is because Rob just came out of the house to give me the talk. I backed the jeep up and floored it to Holly's. I had to pick both her and Xander up at her place. Holly was going as a flapper and Xander was going as Scream. Though the movie is 5 years old, Xander loves to dress up as it every single year. We arrived 15 minutes early to set up the ticket table and donation table.  
  
People, as they came in, registered with Holly if they wanted to be in the Halloween contest. As the carnival started, I circulated with my Polaroid camera to take pictures of the little kids and of some of the sets. By 8:30pm, majority of the children with their parents left and we began to clean up the gym to have the dance. I stepped up onto the stage.  
  
"'Ello dere Sander's High."  
  
An eruption of noise burst from the audience. (I know I mentioned earlier that I wasn't clothes and stuff popular, but everyone knows me)  
  
"Me name is Patches and I'se 'ere today to welcome you to the 2001 'alloween dance. Now lets git dancin'!"  
  
I jumped off the stage and let the dj do her job. The night went on and I danced a few times with Xander but majority of the time was spent helping the snack table and taking pictures for the newspaper and yearbook.  
  
Midnight rolled around and I got back on the stage.  
  
"Ladies an' gentlemen. Tis time for da costumes contest. Will all dose who signed up git up 'ere."  
  
About 30 people came up and we slowly gave prizes to everyone. The last prize was for the overall best costume. We did a ballot vote and I finally got the ballots back. We counted them up and I was about to take the microphone and announce the winner when we could hear the faint noise of barking.  
  
What I didn't know was that before I had left, Janice had put dog food bits in my patches in my coat. The barking became louder and the door leading up to the stage area burst open. Tons of dogs entered the area and bounded right up to me and ended up knocking me down.  
  
"Git off of me."  
  
I tried to push the dogs off but wasn't getting very far. At the time, not many people knew besides Xander and Holly knew that I was allergic to dogs. Neither of them was there to see it because they were both in the washrooms. (Bad timing or what!) At first everyone just watched and waited for me to get the dogs off. Unfortunately that didn't happen. After 2 minutes of fighting, my reaction to the dogs got very bad and I ended up passing out.  
  
Holly and Xander ended up running in and Xander yelled that I was allergic. The people up onstage started to drag them off of me. Holly called the ambulance and the next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital room 5 days later.  
  
~*~*End of Flashback.~*~*  
  
To this day, anyone who owns a dog and I end up going to their house for a project or just to hang out ends up putting their dog in either the basement, the backyard or we go to a room and close the door.  
  
Janice ended up getting punished big time. She had to help clean up the gym since I wasn't able to. She had to visit me every day in the hospital at least twice a day and she got grounded big time.  
  
I looked to my clock and saw that it was getting late and I still had to pick up Holly. I grabbed my homework and ran out the door before my mom could get sight of me. In the car I phoned Holly.  
  
"I'll be there in 5 minutes so you had better be ready."  
  
"Okay, I'll be on the street so don't turn in. Bye."  
  
"Bye." I hung up and drove straight to her house. I pushed my CD in and listened to the Newsies sing about Life.  
  
Ain't it a fine life  
  
Carrying the banner through it all?  
  
A mighty fine life  
  
Carrying the banner tough and tall  
  
Every morning  
  
We goes where we wishes  
  
We's as free as fishes  
  
Sure beats washing dishes  
  
What a fine life  
  
Carrying the banner home-free all!  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this chapter may not make any sense but it will later on in the story. Thanks all to those who review and I know most give out Newsie cookies if you review but I give them out if you just love the Newsies! Bye for now!  
  
Dodger 


	9. Past and Plots, Words and Dances

I pulled up in front of Holly's drive way and pulled away. She pulled down the overhang mirror to fix her hair from when she jumped into the jeep. She then turned down the music enough so we could talk.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"You would not believe what happened to me yesterday. It feels like a bad dream but it all happened."  
  
I then went into the retelling of how I met the new kid from English and then found out that he was the cousin of my best friend. By the time I finished, you could have stuck a basketball in Holly's mouth. Her jaw had dropped that low.  
  
"And to think that he likes you."  
  
"He does not like me. I still don't understand how you can say that? He is absolutely not my type. Now Christian Bale or Trey Parker? Those are my type."  
  
We laughed at this comment since one way or another one of us said it, maybe changing the names a bit. Holly liked Gabe Damon and Max Casella and we both like Aaron Lohr.  
  
"Well onto a different matter, what are you doing about the Halloween dance? I talked to the teacher in charge and he said that we're not doing a carnival because it took so long to clean up. That means the dance is going to be even longer this year! Yahoo!"  
  
"That's a good thing. Janice isn't allowed to go to the dance this year because of last years little incident."  
  
"What are you going as this year?"  
  
Holly took a file out of her purse and started to fix one of her nails.  
  
"You've got to tell me first."  
  
I left it at that. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I saw Holly go into a slight pout and then told me.  
  
"I'm going as a hell's angel. Not like one of those bikers but as an angel turned bad. My dress is going to be white, my wings black and my hair straight down. I'm going to have a halo which will be black and my lipstick will be white with black outlining."  
  
Leave it to Holly to think of something creative.  
  
"So what are you going as?"  
  
I pulled into the parking lot and pulled into my regular spot. As we got out of the jeep, I told her.  
  
"I'm going as a Newsie this year. I found the perfect outfit at Goodwill so it'll work. I'm going like Spot cause I found an old key and perfect cane."  
  
  
  
Holly looked at me with full shock.  
  
"It's about time you did. You've obsessed about that movie since you first saw it. At least your Brooklyn accent will work."  
  
I nodded and we entered the school.  
  
"I've got to go to the newspaper office first to drop off my article. I'll meet you at the locker."  
  
We waved good-bye and went off in our different directions. With the newspaper office being upstairs, I have to go up and that's one thing I hate. The school is three stories and this is not including the basement where the library is. There is the main floor and the second floor. Then there is the third, which is one spot I don't like. Not because it's spooky and dark hallways, I love that but because it's so high. I am extremely afraid of heights. I had once gone to the CN Tower and when I got up there and looked out, I collapsed onto the ground and curled up into a ball. I was that terrified.  
  
As I got up there, I saw that the light was on in the main room so that meant that the teacher in charged had already been there. I entered and went over to where my desk was. Just as I was opening the drawer to get something out, I dropped my paper under my desk so I got on my knees to fetch it. Just as I did, I heard the door open. I was about to stand up to see who it was when I heard voices and ones that I did not want to hear.  
  
"So where did you go to last night? I finished my work just as you went out the door and when I got to the door to tell you to wait, you were gone."  
  
"Oh I just went for a ride down some of the side roads. I saw this blue jeep at the side of one of them. I thought maybe someone was in trouble but you'll never guess who it was."  
  
"Dodger right?"  
  
I peaked up from my desk and saw that it was Xander and Drake the Dork.  
  
'So it was Dork boy here that squealed off last night.'  
  
I thought to myself. I ducked back under because I saw Xander coming towards my desk area.  
  
"Yeah it was her jeep. I was surprised that she was there and was about to wake her up when I got the idea of squealing off to wake her up."  
  
"Man you're lucky that she won't find that out. You would get another fist in the stomach from doing that."  
  
By now they were standing in front of my desk and I could see the shadows of their feet.  
  
"Hey, Anne got her paper in already. How she does this I'm not sure but it'll help her with her writing."  
  
"Whose Anne?"  
  
"Oh it's Dodger. She writes some of the interest columns under the alias of Anne so no else know it's her. She'll also write the Ask Anne answers and most people wouldn't want to have her as their advisor on certain subjects."  
  
'Oh great tell Dork boy that my alias is Anne. Now if I ever talk to either of them, I won't hear the end of it. I wish they would just go away so I can get out of here.'  
  
"We had better get going. First period is going to start in 10 minutes and I want to try and talk to Dodger before class and maybe try to get her to talk to me. I tried phoning her 5 times last night but her mom said that she wasn't home. The first time she thought that she was over at my place. I'm glad that you found her on the dirt road. She goes there when she's ticked off."  
  
I didn't hear the rest of the conversation for by now they were out of the room. I crawled out from under my desk and stretched my back. I then grabbed my books and started to run for my phys. Ed class. Mr. Johnson does not like it when his students are late.  
  
~*~*Later that day~*~*  
  
Xander's POV  
  
It's lunchtime and I still haven't seen Dodge. This is not like us since we always sit together. I really wish she and Drake had met on better terms than those that they had. Looking up from her interest column, which was very good this week, I saw Drake and Dodge enter the cafeteria by separate doors. Drake came in from the west and Dodge from the east. I waved them both over and Drake got to the table first. Dodge just walked right past us with the 'glare' on her face.  
  
"This is not good. My best friend is still mad at me." I said as Drake sat down.  
  
"What is the big deal with her being mad at you? She's a girl and knowing her, she'll get over it." I looked at him.  
  
"Are you nuts? She is not like any other girl. She will not give up being mad at me for a long time until I make it up to her. She's a Scorpio and man do they hold long grudges. Last time she held one against me, she wouldn't talk to me for 3 months."  
  
Drakes jaw dropped and for a minute I thought that it would hit the table.  
  
"3 months! What did you do to her?"  
  
I took my fork up from the tray and started to play with my pasta.  
  
"I made fun of the Newsies. That is her utmost favorite movie and she talked about how she wish she could meet Christian Bale, Trey Parker, Aaron Lohr and Gabe Damon. Well I was a bit jealous with the fact that she liked these guys so much that I badmouthed their talent and other movies. Now you've got to understand that at the time, I had a crush on her and couldn't stand her liking anyone else."  
  
"Well I can see why you'd be jealous of those guys. They're good actors and great guys."  
  
I dropped my fork and stared at my cousin.  
  
"How do you know that they're great guys?"  
  
"I met Christian on the set of Little Women in 1994. I was one of the gophers and Christian ended up introducing me to the other guys. As it turned out, they ended up hanging out after the movie was done in 1992 and never lost touch. I talked to Christian before I moved here and as it turns out, the 4 of them are getting together again for a Halloween party."  
  
"Where is this party going to be exactly?"  
  
"It's going to be at the dinner hall down town. Aaron is doing a movie in November around here and they decided to hold it here. I've actually got a few passes to it."  
  
An idea sparked in my head.  
  
"Oh man, I've got the perfect idea of how to get Dodge to forgive me. We're having a Halloween Dance on Halloween and Dodger's in charge of it. Do you think the guys would be interested into coming to it and saying hello to her? She would really like it and I know she would be very grateful to you."  
  
Drake's face turned a bright red colour and my guess was right. When Drake told me about how he had seen Dodge on the side road last night, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he liked her.  
  
"Oh you can't hide it from me coz. I've seen tons of guys fall for Dodge throughout high school. You'll have more of a chance if you invite the guys to our Halloween dance. Try asking her to the Halloween dance. Don't tell her about the guys though. That should be a surprise."  
  
Drake nodded into agreement about asking her.  
  
"I'll do it during our spare. I'll take her desk in the library again and so that'll get her attention."  
  
He then stood up and left the cafeteria. One way or another, Drake was going to get her attention but whether or not it was good attention was yet to be figured out.  
  
~*~*With Dodger during Drake's and Xander's conversation.~*~*  
  
As I walked into the cafeteria, the words of Drake saying that he was the person that was in the vehicle that left me last night still ran through my mind. I wanted to talk to Xander and entering, I saw him sitting at our regular table. I started towards it when I noticed that Dork boy was heading that way and got there first. Instead of stopping, I kept on walking. I put the glare look on and kept walking.  
  
'This is going to turn out exactly like when he made fun of Newsies. Well maybe this grudge will last longer.'  
  
I thought as I walked past him. I skipped lunch and went straight to my table in the library. With me, I brought my writing book because I thought my ideas for my current story would come to mind.  
  
Being downstairs I went to my table and started drumming the table with my fingertips. I was mad and if I didn't watch it, I would end up punching something. I took out my writing book and started up ideas for the Halloween dance. What type of decorations would be used and the type of food we would be serving. I guess I was so deep in thought because the next thing I knew books were dropped down in front of me and caused me to jump in my seat. I looked up to see who it was who disturbed me and saw that it was Drake the Dork.  
  
"Oh what do you want? Do you want to get on my case about this being my table because I proved to you yesterday that it was."  
  
He just stood there for what seemed like eternity when I finally decided to leave. I grabbed my books and got up. Drake then decided to grace me with his voice.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering that since there was the Halloween dance coming up at the end of the month, I was wondering whether or not you would like to go with me."  
  
I stared at him in shock. I guess Holly was right about him liking me. I continued to stand there in somewhat shock and then I went ahead and spoke.  
  
"No. I'm going to be too busy to go with anyone since I'm planning everything. Oh look at the time; I've got to get going. I need to meet up with my friend."  
  
I then left the area and went upstairs to meet up with Holly for English class.  
  
~*~*Narrator's POV~*~*  
  
Drake thought he knew that Dodger wasn't going to meet up with her friend. That's what all girls say when they want to get away from him. Well this time, it's going to be different. He sat down at her desk and made out a plan on how he was going to get the girl and she was going to be his whether she liked it or not. A twinkle of insanity and revenge lit up his eyes.  
  
He then realized that Xander wasn't going to believe him about being at her table.  
  
"Well I'll just turn him against her." He thought to himself and started to punch himself in the stomach and face.  
  
"I'll just use the one thing she likes most against her and if I tell the guys my plan minus a few things, they will help me for sure."  
  
Drake said with a slight change in his voice. He then grabbed his books and started off for the English class.  
  
~*~*In English Class~*~*  
  
Dodger's POV  
  
I was still a bit weirded out by the fact that Dork boy asked me to the dance. Normally I wouldn't say no, but he just rubbed me the wrong way when we first met. There was also the look in his eyes that first we met. There was something familiar about him that I just couldn't remember.  
  
And plus the fact that he knows my real name. Sure he's Xander's cousin and all, but Xander never uses my real name unless he's mad at me. I looked from the window and saw him enter the classroom. He looked at me and then went to the back where his seat was. When he sat down it clicked.  
  
"Now I remember. He was the one who gave me my nickname. No wonder he knew my real name if he was there before I became Dodger."  
  
I looked to the back of the class quickly before the bell rang and saw him staring directly at me. He wasn't smiling or anything. His face was a blank stare and I turned around because it was starting to creep me out. I jotted down in my notebook to talk to my friend Fastdancr when I got home. She's a friend of mine that I met over a Newsies site and we've kept in touch.  
  
For once the English class droned on and as soon as the bell rang, I ran to my jeep. I didn't have to give Holly a ride home since she was staying after school to get help with her English project. I drove all the way home and I was lucky that no one was home yet.  
  
Jumping up the steps to my room, I quickly logged on and saw that Fastdancr was already on.  
  
Dodger_McClure Hey Fast, what's up?  
  
Fastdancr Meh, not much. Just finished up my one chapter you?  
  
Dodger_McClure I just got home from school and man have I got news for you. Remember how I told you how I got my nickname Dodger?  
  
Fastdancr Yeah I remember. Something about some guy calling you that.  
  
Dodger_McClure Well as it turns out, that guy was my best friend's cousin. He moved back from California this week and we have not had many pleasant encounters.  
  
I went on and told Fast about what had happened in the two days. When I finished, she replied.  
  
Fastdancr Whoa. And you said no to him for the dance?  
  
Dodger_McClure Yes I said no. And then with me getting this weird look from him during English, it just freaked me out even more and made me glad I said no.  
  
Fastdancr Hmm. oh I've got some good news. As it turns out, I have two weeks off at the end of this month. I decided I needed a break and thought I'd come and visit you. What do you think?  
  
Dodger_McClure That's awesome. I will have some intelligent person around the house then. Janice is getting on my nerves again.  
  
Fastdancr I bet she is.  
  
Just then I heard footsteps downstairs and told Fastdancr I had to go and that we would talk later. As I logged off, a door slammed, which meant that it was Janice who had come home. I decided to stay in my room until dinner when I would quickly eat and then excuse myself back upstairs.  
  
About an hour later, the phone rang and as I picked it up, I guess Janice did as well. She answered the phone before me so I decided to put the phone back. The voice that responded her shocked me. It was Drake.  
  
"Uh hi. Is Dodger there?"  
  
"Like no. Why would you want to speak to her anyways, you sound too cute to go for her."  
  
"Well I was going to ask her out again."  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you. She's like totally not your type. While me on the other hand would love to go out with you."  
  
I decided to then hang up and didn't care if either of them heard me do so.  
  
~*~*Phone conversation after Dodger hung up~*~*  
  
No one's POV  
  
"She's off, so what's the plan? I want to get her back so badly. It's her fault I can't go to the dance this year."  
  
"Don't worry, this plan will work for both of us. I'll get her and you will be able to humiliate her."  
  
"I don't want to humiliate her, I want to get rid of her. Is one part kidnapping?"  
  
  
  
A/N: I want to thank all of those who have been patient with me. I've been busy with work and schoolwork to be able to write this story. This one concerns more brainpower. Giant Newsie pics for all of you reviewers and readers. 


	10. Apologies and more plots

An hour after Drake the Dork called, the phone rang again and this time it was Xander. Unfortunately for me, I was the only one home. Janice ended up going out to dinner with some of her snotty friends and neither my mom nor Rob was home yet from work. The first 3 times he called, I hung up on him. The fourth time it was my Aunt Lisa looking for my mom and then the fifth time it was Xander again. I decided to let him speak or else I'd never get my assignment done.  
  
"What do you want Alexander?"  
  
I asked as I sat at my desk working on my English assignment.  
  
"Aw c'mon Dodger. You know I don't like being called by my real name."  
  
"Well you're the one who didn't tell me about a cousin in the ELEVEN," I screamed this part. "In the ELEVEN years that we have known each other. I thought you and I told one another everything!"  
  
"It's not my fault you didn't recognize him. Remember, he was the one who started calling you the Dodge Ball Queen."  
  
"Yes I remember. I figured it out during English today. To think, Dork boy was the one who started my nickname."  
  
Then I realized what I had just done. I had called Xander's cousin the nickname I had come up with to his face.  
  
"What did you just call him? Did you just call him Dork boy?"  
  
I could sense the anger entering Xander's voice and this was not good.  
  
"Listen I'm sorry. You know how I get when I'm mad at someone. I give them a nickname."  
  
Silence. That was never a good sign with Xander.  
  
"Please say something. I'm sorry I called him that and I'm sorry I've been a bitch lately. I've been really stressed with the Halloween dance and I almost had another attack this morning."  
  
I knew that the last bit would get his attention. Whenever I nearly have an attack, he gets all motherly on me. I listened for a response but I didn't hear any. All I heard was the click of the phone hanging up. This is not good. I sat at my desk trying to focus on my assignment when the doorbell rang. I pulled myself up from my chair and went to answer it. It turned out I had a little surprise waiting for me. At the door was Xander. I didn't bother to say anything but I just opened the door and let him in.  
  
"So do you forgive me? I know that I was being a bit of a bitch today and yesterday but with the Halloween dance coming up and the English assignment I've been a bit cranky. Janice also didn't make my day any easier when she let the mutt into my room. I guess with Drake going to my spot it just got on my nerves even more so I lashed out."  
  
Xander looked at me with a straight face. He wasn't budging so I gave him the old style movie actress eye lashing. It gets him every time into a laughing frenzy. So I posed myself like Marilyn Monroe, looked at him and batted my eyelashes. Once I was done his laughter filled the air so I knew that I was forgiven. I gave him a hug and we agreed that what had happened in that past day should be forgotten.  
  
"So how are you feeling? Once you said that you nearly had another attack, I decided to forgive you."  
  
"I'm feeling better. Janice let her dumb mutt into my room this morning. My guess it was payback for scaring the shit out of her last night. When I came home, she was snooping in my journal yet again."  
  
We walked up to my bedroom for some privacy in case anyone in my family was to come home. Xander was the only guy allowed past the stairs since my mother has known him for over a decade. Rob had a big problem with it though. He had met Xander only once in the time that he and my mom dated but that was because I had tried to keep Xander away. Well two months after Rob and Janice moved in and I had moved back home, Rob ended up finding Xander in my room.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~*  
  
I was sitting on my bed reading a book for my English Class. Xander and Holly were in my class this year so they were coming over so we could work on a seminar. Xander was already there but Holly was running late. My guess is that her mom isn't home yet. Xander and I are facing one another cause he's leaning up against one of the posts. I was lucky that Janice was over at her mom's for the week so we didn't have to be bothered. Rob and my mom were out somewhere and I don't really care.  
  
"Hey Audrey."  
  
I cringed at the name I was born with. Now don't get me wrong, I like Audrey Hepburn for whom I was named after but the only people to use it are my mom and my granny. I looked at Xander and gave him the death glare that I had learned at a young age for those who made fun of my name.  
  
"Oops sorry Dodge. I've been slipping into calling you that a lot lately haven't I?"  
  
I just nodded.  
  
"Well I've been watching a lot of Audrey Hepburn movies and you sort of look like her. That's why I've been calling you by your real name."  
  
"Well don't okay? My mom and granny call me that so it's bad enough hearing it said by them, I don't need it from a friend."  
  
"Okay, okay. Listen, I was wondering how exactly we're going to present the seminar."  
  
I groaned and moved my paper with the whole set up on it over to Xander. He looked at it and was overcome by confusion.  
  
"You still don't get it do you?"  
  
He shook his head. I slid across the bed and sat next to him. Our book that we had chosen to do our seminar on was about the Newsboy strike in 1899. All 3 of us would dress like newsboys. Holly would put her hair under the hat in order to look like a boy. I was lucky since I always kept my hair short enough to put behind my ears. I had the movie the "Newsies" so we would play the beginning of it where Max Casella talks about how it started. Then we would talk about what actually happened during the strike.  
  
"Okay I get it now. That's good."  
  
Xander leaned over and gave me a hug for helping him understand. Sometimes it takes him awhile but when he does get it he's really, really smart. Just then a knock came at the door and I figured it was Holly since I always told her that if I don't answer the doorbell to come straight in. So while in mid-hug I yelled,  
  
"C'mon in. Door's unlocked."  
  
Unfortunately it wasn't Holly. It was Rob.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING???? Young man, get out of my house this instant."  
  
His house? Yeah right.  
  
"Rob! This is my friend Xander. He's over here working on an English seminar."  
  
"Oh yeah sure. That's what he says but I know what boys want."  
  
"Listen to yourself Rob! We're only in grade 9 and we're best friends. Neither of us has that sort of thing that you're implying on the mind. Xander's been in MY room tons of times over the years. Mom lets him. And plus, this isn't your house. This is mom's house cause she's the one who pays the mortgage."  
  
"Well we'll see what your mother has to say about this. I'm surprised at you. You have to set an example for Janice. You were lucky she wasn't home."  
  
With that he stormed out of the room to get my mother. Xander and I looked at one another and then my mother and Rob came back in.  
  
"What are you going on about Hun? What strange boy trying to seduce my daughter."  
  
My mom then looked at whom Rob was talking about and laughed.  
  
"Hun, that's just Alexander. I've known him since the two of them were in grade one. He and Audrey are nothing more than friends. He's been in her room tons of times for sleepovers with Holly or for homework."  
  
"But have they ever been alone together. I saw them hugging one another. I think that she should lose privilege of this room."  
  
"Rob, I was explaining to him what exactly we're doing for a seminar. He was just thanking me. Plus Holly is coming over soon. Her mom's probably."  
  
Just then Holly ran up the stairs.  
  
"Hi Dodger. Hi Xander. Sorry I'm late. My mom's car broke down again."  
  
I stood there with a smirk on my face as Rob stormed out of the room. When he first moved in and saw the attic room, he wanted it for Janice but then my mom said that it was mine. He said that in order for Janice to adjust, she'd need a bigger room and mine was the biggest. My mom just said that my father had built the room for me when I was young so that it was mine always. I was glad that my mom was sticking up for something's of my dad's.  
  
~*~*End of Flashback~*~*  
  
Ever since that little incident 3 years ago, Rob has stayed out of my room. I don't have much to say for Janice though. She's in there at least twice a day.  
  
"So what are you up to?"  
  
Xander asked as he plopped down on the bed. I took my desk chair and sat in it the backwards way.  
  
"I was trying to work on my English assignment but that's not due until mid- November so I'm taking my time. What I really need to work on is the Halloween Dance theme. I found out during English that once again I'm in charge of everything. With this year being my last, I thought we'd have a really cool theme. There isn't going to be a carnival cause of last year's incident."  
  
Xander agreed and the two of us set to trying to figure out some type of theme. My mom and Rob came home from work and my mom said that Xander could eat over for dinner if he wanted to. We were just having leftovers anyways.  
  
"That's okay. I need to get home anyways. It's my turn to cook dinner since mom's got the late shift at the hospital."  
  
"Okay see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
With that he was gone but I was still stuck at home. At least Janice wasn't home.  
  
~*~*The next day~*~*  
  
Xander's POV  
  
I'm glad that Dodger and I aren't fighting. It gets really lethal when we do. I walked to my locker to see that Dodger was there with a giant grin on her face.  
  
"Well you look happy this morning what's up?"  
  
I opened my locker and pulled out my books for first class.  
  
"Last night I got a perfect idea for the Halloween dance. I know it's a bit overrated but who cares. It's classic."  
  
I stood there waiting for her to tell me but she didn't. This was bugging me.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"A masquerade dance. We haven't done that type of dance at this school since the 80's. I checked the yearbooks. It would be perfect and when the dance ends, everyone unmasks himself or herself. So what do you think??"  
  
I stood there for a minute. I already knew what my costume would be so I didn't have to worry about a mask and the idea hadn't been used in awhile so why not?  
  
"Yeah that idea sounds great. We can start on the posters today right?"  
  
"Well I have to pass it with the principal first and if she says yes then we're a go! Well I've got to go tell Holly so I'll see ya later."  
  
She hugged me and went off. This was going to be easier then we thought. If the party is a costume one then Drake can get Christian, Aaron, Gabe and Trey into the dance without a problem. I walked down the hall and headed for my class whistling "King of New York." Man does she rub off on me. I shook my head and continued for my class.  
  
~*~*During lunch with Drake and Janice, who knew? ~*~*  
  
Drake's POV  
  
Now Janice was a bit extreme with what to do about Dodger. I didn't want to hurt her but I wanted her to pay for saying no to me. We met up on the 3rd floor knowing that neither Xander nor Dodger would be there during lunch. Janice had told me that Dodger was somewhat scared of this floor but not because it was dark, but because it was high up.  
  
'This might actually fit into the plan' I thought to myself. By now everyone knew that the dance was going to be a masquerade so that helps even more. Christian, Aaron, Trey and Gabe would all have masks on so then no one will be able to figure out who they are.  
  
"Will you like be talkin' to them guys you know soon? We'll have to like getting false names for them in order to check them in or else they can't."  
  
"I'll take care of that. I learned how to make them in California. Now we'll have to get her upstairs somehow but for now."  
  
We continued to talk throughout lunch and then got ready for class. English would be very interesting to see what Miss Dodger does.  
  
'I'll need to know what her routine is everyday to figure out the plan entirely.' I thought as I went to class.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know this last bit is a bit confusing but it's almost 3am on NEW YEAR"S DAY and I'm bushed. I hope all of you had a great New Years and a great upcoming year. Until the next chapter, BYE! 


	11. Costumes and Calls

I arrived in the class and saw that Dodger was already in her seat working away at something. I walked by and saw that she had a Walkman pretty loud so she wouldn't hear me walk by. As I did, I saw her drawing. Trying to take a closer look going by, I caught the words masquerade dance.  
  
Hmm.getting the guys into the dance will be easier then I thought. I took my seat at the back of the class and soon the rest milled in. A girl came in and sat down next to Dodger and I saw that Dodger had a beautiful smile and laughter. I shook my head and focused down on my page in front of me.  
  
"Don't get all sentimental and stuff. She's the one who said no and now has to pay. By the time I'm done with her, she'll beg me to ask her out." I thought to myself. Class soon started and for some reason it flew by. Soon it was time to go home. The entire day has gone by and I didn't even notice it. I decided to walk to apartment I was living in. Dad was renting it out for me so I didn't have to worry about payment. Once I arrived there, I pulled out my address book and looked up Christian's last phone number.  
  
"Lets just hope he's there." Ring..Ring..Ring.  
  
"Ello."  
  
"Christian?"  
  
"Yes. Who is calling?"  
  
"It's Drake."  
  
"Oh ello. How are you doing?"  
  
"Pretty good. Listen, I was wondering when you and the others are coming down to where Aaron is?"  
  
"5 days before Halloween. Why?"  
  
"I've got a friend that would really like to meet you, Gabe, Aaron and Trey. She loves all your movies especially Newsies."  
  
"One of those fans. Is she eccentric?"  
  
"No. She's not one of those screaming kinds. She's very level headed. I thought maybe you guys could come to our school dance and surprise her?"  
  
"I'll talk to the others and get back to you in a week."  
  
"Thanks. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up the phone smiling. Phase one of the plan was in motion. The guys would most likely come down to the school dance when they hear it's a levelheaded fan. They love those kinds. All I needed to do was now start getting their costumes together. Christian would be easy, a cowboy. Ever since he learned how to use a lariat, he's been into cowboys. Aaron would also be easy. Since the Mighty Duck films, he's taken a real liking to hockey so if I use my dad's old uniform, that should work. The others would be a bit difficult, but I still had time to figure them out.  
  
~*~*With Dodger 2 weeks later~*~* (A/N: I know this skips time pretty quickly but nothing but planning happens in that time and I don't want to give that away. Christian, Gabe, Trey and Aaron have already called Drake to tell them that they would be there. Costumes have been found for all of them.)  
  
I rifled through my closet, trying to find something that would look Newsie like. On speakerphone was Holly who was doing the same helping me out.  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"Nope. Man, I just found my ballet outfit, who knows how long that's been there."  
  
"Stay focused Madam Holly. I need to find a costume for tomorrow night. I can't wear my hobo costume, it's beyond repairable."  
  
"OH! I found a vest and suspenders. Thank god I got dad's things when he died. You've got shoes right?"  
  
"Yeah, the ones I wore last year are going to work. I just found a pair of trousers from the seminar in grade 9 and hold on a sec....they fit. All I need is a hat and a shirt."  
  
"Ask Xander. I think he's got at least a hat."  
  
"Okay, hold on I'll get him on the other line."(SWITCH)  
  
"Hey Xander."  
  
"Hey Dodge. Last minute costume right?"  
  
"How'd ya know?"  
  
"You've been so busy with the decorations and your English paper that I knew you'd forget about it. What do you need?"  
  
"Let me check with Holly to see if she's found any thing and I'll be right back." (SWITCH)  
  
"Hey Holly, have you found anything else?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell Xander." (SWITCH)  
  
"I need a shirt, either off white or green and a hat."  
  
"You're lucky, because I bought a new green shirt for work the other day. The hat I don't have but try calling Goodwill. They might have something."  
  
"Thanks. Can you bring it over tonight so I can try it on? Plus Mom wants you over for dinner."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of hours."  
  
I hung up with Xander and switched over to Holly. I told her what we had found and that I was going to call Goodwill. We said our goodbyes and I got off the phone. Just as I put my trousers away, a knock came at my door. Answering, I saw that it was my mom.  
  
"So is Alexander coming to dinner?"  
  
"Ya. He's bringing over some stuff for my costume. What are you doing tomorrow night?"  
  
"Rob and I are going over to Isabella's for dinner. Janice is staying over at a friend of hers from her old school. What time do you think you'll be getting back tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm staying after to clean up and then spending the night over at Holly's. I'll be back by lunch on Sunday."  
  
"Okay, well if you need anything else, just call. I'll be in the kitchen finishing the preparations for dinner."  
  
Mom left and I lay back on my bed. Everything has been going great the past two weeks. I hadn't had any more collisions with Drake. He seemed to be avoiding me. Him asking me to the school dance still bothered me a bit. I never told Holly because then she would just say 'I told you so' and try to get me to go out with him.  
  
I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew, Xander was pouring water on my forehead in droplets.  
  
"You're lucky I'm too tired to fight, or there would be another glass of water being used and this one would be on you."  
  
I said laughing as I sat up.  
  
"Well your mom sent me up to wake you and you weren't getting up so I used the next best thing. Dinner's ready and it smells gooood!"  
  
We ran down the stairs to see Mom setting the table and Rob sitting at the head of the table. I took my regular place as far away from him as possible, which was the other end of the table. Just as we sat down, Janice came in running from the front door. Now if I were late, Rob would automatically ask why I was late and say that I shouldn't get dessert though I snuck it out when he wasn't looking. But if Janice is late, she doesn't get any penalties. Mom finished setting the table and we started eating. It was Mom's fried chicken recipe, which tastes so good.  
  
"So what are you and Lucy doing tomorrow Janice?"  
  
Janice came out of outer space and looked to her dad. She then put on a bittersweet smile. (A/N: You know the ones of people who are so sweet you want to hurt them.)  
  
"Well we're like going to watch horror flicks and make popcorn then go to bed. Since I can't party there's like no point in staying up."  
  
When she said can't go partying, she glared daggers at me. Hey, it's not my fault she can't go. She brought that on herself. Dinner was finished in silence until the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
I ran for the door and ended up sliding and crashing into the door. (A/N: I actually do that too.) When I opened it, I saw Holly standing there laughing.  
  
"Nice crash. I give this one an 8/10. You didn't make the screen door rattle this time."  
  
I let her in and she handed me the bag with stuff in it. She also had a bag with her meaning she and her mom got into a fight. Just as I closed the door, I caught a glimpse of something reflecting from across the street but dismissed it.  
  
'Probably some kids playing on Devil's Night.'  
  
Xander finished eating and the three of us headed up the stairs to my room. I flopped onto my bed, Xander on the blow up couch and Holly on the large chair.  
  
"So Xander, are you coming over here first tomorrow before the dance?"  
  
"No, I'll be heading over with Drake. Since it's his first dance, I have to let him in since he doesn't have a card."  
  
In the bag Holly brought, I found besides the suspenders and vest, a hat.  
  
"How did you find this?"  
  
"Right before I left for here, this was on the doorstep. Must have been some kid's hat that chickened out on Nicky-Nicky nine doors."  
  
I looked at it and then along the rim. There was some piece of paper sticking out of the rim. I pulled it out to read, "For Dodger from the Newsies."  
  
"Did you put this here?"  
  
She shook her head and before I could ask Xander, he too shook his head.  
  
"Maybe it's from someone who knows you like the Newsies a lot?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
We sat there talking about the next night and whether or not there would be a judging of costumes like last year. Just then the phone rang. I pounced on it, thinking that it was one of the co-decorators saying that something was wrong with the decorations.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Silence. Great a prank call.  
  
"Hello? Is someone there?"  
  
Still silence.  
  
"If this is some damn prank, you had better watch it cause I'll use *69 and find out your number. Then I'll call the police and don't think I won't."  
  
I waited a bit longer and still there was silence. I then hung up and looked at Xander and Holly.  
  
"Damn pranksters. Did we ever do this?"  
  
"No. We were always out egging houses remember?"  
  
We laughed and then the phone rang again. I reached for it. This time there wasn't any silence. At first it wasn't familiar, it was all distorted, but then I recognized it. It was King of New York from the Newsies.  
  
" A pair of new shoes with matchin' laces. A permanent box at sheep shed races."  
  
Then it stopped but a voice came on.  
  
"A rooftop high with lots of viewing, time for a dance is what we're cueing. Look at me; I'm the king of High school. Suddenly, I'm respectable, starin' right at ya, lousy with chatta."  
  
And then it stopped. Laughter soon filled the earpiece and I threw in onto the ringer. Holly and Xander just looked at me.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Some creep was singing King of New York, but it was distorted and after sheep shed races, the words changed. It was freaky."  
  
The phone rang again and this time Xander picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey Drake. Okay, I'll be home in about 20mins."  
  
"Mom wants me home now so I've got to jet. She had the car so I had to walk here. Better get going."  
  
I looked over at the clock to see that it was coming onto 9:00pm. Man, I didn't realize how late it was getting. I'm surprised that Rob hasn't come pounding on the door yelling at me to send my friends home. We walked Xander to the front door and we said our goodbyes. As I closed the door, I noticed another glimpse of light.  
  
"We better get some sleep. We've got to be at the gym to make sure the decorations are finished and maybe add some extra things."  
  
Heading up the stairs, we grabbed a sleeping bag for Holly out of the hall closet and then headed for my room.  
A/N: YEAH! I finally updated this story. I don't know how long I've gone with not doing so. Well anyways, thanks to all those who have reviewed it so far. I do not own any of the guys, Christian Bale and such. I just own Dodger, Xander, Holly, Janice, the parents and Drake. Thanks for reviewing. The more I get, the faster I'll update. I promise. 


	12. Get Ready for some Cameos

As we were heading up the stairs, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Xander must have forgotten something."  
  
We turned around and when I answered the door, I was completely surprised.  
  
"FAST! I thought you weren't coming till next week. You told me the last time we talked that you wouldn't be able to till the 6th."  
  
"Can I settle in first? It's chilly out here and for some reason I feel like I'm being watched."  
  
I let Fast inside and then led the way to my room. Once settled there I asked her again why she was here early.  
  
"Well my boss decided that since I was working into my already set vacation, that he should might as well let me off sooner than he wanted. I'll be doing a little paperwork while you're at school so I won't be too bored."  
  
I told her that she'd be able to stay in the guest room.  
  
"Oh! Did you bring your Halloween costume? I asked the principal this morning and he said that you're allowed to come. You can be sort of like a chaperon."  
  
"Yes I did. I had better get it out of the bag before it crumples."  
  
Fast stood and got her costume out of the bag. The costume was a Spanish dancers costume that she had made for a Halloween party the previous year. She had made a mask out of sequins and attached elastic to the sides.  
  
"Not bad. The dress looks better than you described over the net. Now, tell us about you feeling watched? I got the same feeling earlier when I was letting Holly in and seeing Xander leave."  
  
Fastdancer positioned herself against the post while Holly moved her chair closer to the bed so she could put her feet up.  
  
"When I was getting my bags out of my mustang, I thought I saw a flash of light bounce past me and hit trunk. Well I turned around and tried to see someone but didn't. Every move I made, made me feel like I was on one of those reality T.V shows."  
  
I reminded her what night today was but she still said she got a weird feeling. A knock then came at the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Just me dear. Oh hello Jazmine. Nice to see you made the trip earlier than expected."  
  
Fast nodded to mom and then mom turned her attention back to me.  
  
"One of your decorating crew members called while I was on the phone to Lisa. He said that they need you there around 10. Something didn't turn out right with the decorations and needs your artistic touch."  
  
"Thanks mom. Night."  
  
At that, mom left.  
  
"Well we'd better get some sleep. Like mom said, I need to go fix some things. I would think that for one year, they wouldn't need me to fix something."  
  
Holly starred at me and laughed as she rolled out her sleeping bag and Fast left.  
  
"Your ideas can get so complicated that no one but you can sort them out."  
  
I stuck out my tongue and we went to separate bathrooms and got ready for bed.  
  
~*~*Next day~*~*  
  
"LEON!"  
  
I yelled waiting patiently for my assistant to show get down from the ladder.  
  
"Ya Dodger?"  
  
I pointed to the sign.  
  
"What does that say?"  
  
"Welcome Customers..oh no."  
  
"Better take that down. Holly and I will rewrite the words on the back later. I want the crepe paper up in the hallways now before everyone goes on a break."  
  
At that, Leon ran off to help the others get the crepe paper up. I put my fingers to the bridge of my nose, inhaled then went to and up the ladder to take the sign back down. Holly had gone to get us some pops out of the 2nd floor vending machine so I would have to take it down myself.  
  
Going up the ladder, I was really regretting doing this since my whole thing with heights. I looked above and kept my eye on the banner.  
  
"Not much farther. Just breathe."  
  
I made it close enough to the top to grab hold of the banner and pull the tape off the wall. Taking slow breaths, I went back down steadily stopping if I needed to. Finally I made contact with the floor.  
  
"That wasn't so bad. Now just for the other side."  
  
I moved the ladder over to the opposite side and once again headed up. I went a bit faster, knowing that I had made the journey just a few minutes ago. My fault this time though, I watched the banner fall to the ground. I clung to the ladder and my heartbeat quickened.  
  
"Not good. Not good."  
  
I muttered to myself. Where's Holly or Leon when you need them? Just then footsteps entered the gym along with several others.  
  
'Yes. Help.'  
  
"Uh, can someone give me a hand down please."  
  
The footsteps walked over to me and stopped at the ladder.  
  
"Dodge, I'm down here. Just take a deep breath and slowly come down."  
  
Thank goodness. The person was Xander. I followed his advice and very, very slowly, made my way down the ladder. When I finally reached the ground, I turned to see Xander and several guys in baseball caps. I then flung my arms around Xander.  
  
"Oh THANK YOU."  
  
We parted and he looked at me.  
  
"What were you doing up there? You know how you get when you and heights get put together."  
  
"I know. Holly was upstairs and Leon went off before I could get him to take the banner down. Holly and I have to redo the words so I figured I would take the thing down but I had to watch the banner fall."  
  
I looked to the clock on the wall and saw that the time was getting close to meeting up with Fast for lunch.  
  
"Well I've got to get going. I'll see you after break."  
  
"Listen the guys and I can redo the banner for you. Then that is one less thing to worry about."  
  
"Thank you once again. You're just a plain lifesaver today. Well see ya."  
  
At least Xander knows what needs to be there on the poster. I grabbed my bag off the stage and ran for the doors.  
  
~*~*With Xander~*~*  
  
Xander's POV  
  
The guys and I watched as Dodger ran for the doors. I then turned back to them and they all took off their caps. Before me stood Aaron Lohr, Christian Bale, Gabrielle Damon and Max Casella. Aaron was the first to speak.  
  
"That's the girl that is the big fan?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You caught her at one of her bad moments. She is very scared of heights, ever since she was a kid. Now I don't want you guys getting a bad impression of her. See everything around you?"  
  
The guys looked around the gym and amazement entered their faces.  
  
"Well Dodger planned all of this by herself with little input from her friend Holly. She's always been the one with the ideas. She's creative in every aspect you can think of. Acting, writing, drawing whatever you name, she can do. Like everyone, she has some flaws. One being the heights and another is dogs."  
  
Christian spoke up.  
  
"Well then, Drake told us 'ow we are to surprise 'er so if we want to be ready by later and 'ave this job done, let's get going."  
  
We spread out the banner sheet and got to work.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fastdancer, Christian Bale, Aaron Lohr, Max Casella and Gabe Damon. I own everyone else. Until later, AUSTA! 


	13. The Haunting Game Begins

It's Haunting Time  
  
Dodger's POV  
  
Well, we had finally finished all of the decorations around 2 o'clock. True to his word, Xander and his friends ended up fixing the sign. They even put a few more creative touches to it like the sense of dripping blood off the letters. They also put the sign back up so I wouldn't have to bother Holly, Leon or Fast to getting the sign back up. Fast gave us a hand after lunch, which made the decorating process a lot faster. Xander and the guys weren't there when we came back, but my guess is that they had some other things to do.  
  
When everything had been cleaned up, we drove back to my house. Going down the streets, you could hear Newsie music blaring from our stereos.  
  
Open the gates and seize the day  
  
Don't be afraid and don't delay  
  
Nothing can break us, no one can make us  
  
Give our rights away  
  
Arise and seize the day.  
  
I don't care if we were singing off tune. Holly and I were having the time of our lives. I passed through a set of lights but Fast didn't make it in time. Holly's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Oh, Hey Fast. Ok, we'll just keep going. Meet you at Dodge's. Bye."  
  
"I take it Fast just said to keep going on home?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Turning down the street, I looked to the review mirror and saw that a pick up truck seemed to be following us. I turned down another and the truck did the same.  
  
"Uh, Holly. I think we're being followed."  
  
Holly turned around in her seat.  
  
"Yeah we are. Do you know whose truck that is?"  
  
"No. It doesn't look familiar to me. Wanna see if we can lose it?"  
  
A smirk came to Holly's face and slightly bracing her feet against the floor, I turned down the street that led to the outskirts of town. When it came to the side streets, Holly knew I was a speed demon.  
  
"Time for some fun."  
  
I sped up and the truck did the same. The sharp curves were easier to do in the jeep then the truck more likely.  
  
After a few minutes of this game, I realized that we had better be getting back home. I looked ahead and saw that there was a mailbox by the road meaning that across from it would be a house. In fact it was Leon's house. Speeding up, I turned into the driveway before the truck driver could and went down to behind the barn.  
  
"Get out of the jeep. We'll head into the house. Leon won't mind if we're here."  
  
We both got out of the jeep and quickly made our way to the house. I knocked to have Leon's younger sister Heather answer the door.  
  
"Hey Heather. Is Leon home?"  
  
"No not yet. You could wait for him if you want."  
  
Holly and I thanked her and got in quickly. Heather led us to the living room and then went upstairs. She's a sophomore and my guess is she'll be coming tonight. Once she was gone Holly looked to me.  
  
"Who do you think was that driver of that truck?"  
  
"I have no clue. I didn't recognize the truck in any way so who knows. We'll wait here for Leon. If he asks why we're here, I'll just give him a quick explanation of that an ex of yours had decided to follow us. How does that sound?"  
  
"Good, but what ex? The latest or far prior one?"  
  
"Well how about latest, makes more sense doesn't it? I mean, you two broke up during the summer and he could be taking it really hard."  
  
The two of us looked at one another and burst out laughing. Holly and her most recent ex, Matt, had broken up because they had become too much like buddies rather than a couple. Plus he had been going off to college so they decided to break it off.  
  
Holly and I waited at Leon's for 20mins and it was around then that the phone rang. Few minutes later, Heather came down the stairs.  
  
"That was Leon. He's staying over at his friend's tonight so he won't be coming home."  
  
"Thanks. We'll be seeing you tonight right?"  
  
"You bet. Don't know if you'll recognize me though."  
  
Heather led us to the door and Holly and I were soon off to the jeep.  
  
"Bet you $5 that I'll be able to find out who she is in the first hour of the dance."  
  
Holly looked at me and grinned.  
  
"You're on."  
  
We got into the jeep and soon pulled out of the driveway waving to Heather. Turning onto the road, we sped away to get ready. It was 3:00pm and I still had some tweaking of my costume.  
  
~*~*~*6:00pm that night~*~*~*~  
  
Holly's POV  
  
Well everything was set, from the decorations at school to my costume. Dodger's been locked up in her room ever since we got home. Neither Fastdancer nor I can get her to come out. We have to be at the school for 6:30 to set up the refreshments and double check the decorations and smoke machine. The DJ was showing up at 6:30 to make sure her equipment was set up right and she would be in her costume too.  
  
I stood at the bottom of the stairs with Fastdancer waiting patiently for Dodger.  
  
"C'mon Dodge. It's quarter after 6."  
  
"I'm almost ready."  
  
Fastdancer paced around in her costume. The material around her waist swished around with every movement of her legs. Clinking noises could be heard from the bangles around her wrists and the necklaces around her neck. Her mask was that of black material laced with black lace. Ruby red sequins made small swirls extending from the corners of her eyes. My mask was that of white feathers covering the white material. Every now and then there was a black feather sticking out from a cluster of white. Who knew what Dodger's looked like? I looked to my watch and it was now twenty after.  
  
"Audrey Anne Dodger Holmes. Get your Newsie ass down here NOW!"  
  
Her door cracked open and she yelled,  
  
"Did you dare to middle name me Holly Isabelle Molloy? You better not have. I'm almost done. Keep those wings on."  
  
At that the door slammed shut.  
  
"Has she ever been like this before?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Nope never."  
  
Just then, Dodger's door opened up to show a stranger. The person came traipsing down the stairs. The shoes looked like they could come from the 1900's. Knee socks came in the colour black but were slightly faded. Brown pants that looked to be covered in dust overlapped the socks. A dark green shirt was tucked into the pants with black suspenders holding the pants up. The top buttons were undone to show a wife beater on underneath. Around the neck hung a string with an old fashioned key swaying back and forth a little. A shiny black cane was clasped in the left hand that looked as if it had been worked forever.  
  
I looked up to the face to see the chin scuffed up a bit, dirt markings covering almost the entire skin. I couldn't see the eyes though. They or at least one was hidden behind an eye patch. The other wasn't the green I expected to be there. Instead was a dark brown. An old cap was pulled over the eyes but not too much to hide the patch. I didn't catch any sign of hair, just a few wisps down the back.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Both Fastdancer and I said at the same time.  
  
"I'se take it dat youse two approve?"  
  
A cocky grin came across the face.  
  
"Dodger, I can't believe you were actually able to pull that off. You look absolutely amazing. The eye?"  
  
"Contact. Got dem last week. And thank youse for da compliment. Dis wasn't easy ta put tagether."  
  
"I bet it wasn't. Now if you're ready, we need to get to the school. I talked with Xander earlier when you wouldn't come out and he said that he'd be late."  
  
At that, the 3 of us left. I hadn't seen any of Dodger's family around so no delaying with the tradition of pictures. Getting in the jeep, Dodge and I strapped ourselves in the front while Fast was stuck in the back. In a joking manner, she asked why she had bad luck.  
  
"Foist, it's me jeep. Second, 'er wings would git stuck back dere. Da windows don't open like dey do up 'ere."  
  
Dodger started up the jeep and the radio along with the motor started up. Only thing is, it wasn't the actual radio. A tape had been put in the slot somehow. An eerie voice came over the speakers as the 3 of us looked at the dashboard. Eerie sounds accompanied the voice.  
  
"Welcome Dodger to a night that you will wish that you had stayed home on. Tonight you will receive frights and fun in different shapes and forms. First of all, why not check the glove compartment."  
  
I looked at Dodger.  
  
"Oh, don't be scared, it's just a little gift from me to you. If you want, eject the tape until you get the gift. You'll want to hear what I have to say next."  
  
I did just what the voice said. I pushed eject on the tape player to have "Monster Mash" by the Beach Boys come on. I looked over to Dodger then back at Fast. She had pushed her mask up onto her forehead and soon I was too. Dodge didn't have to worry about that though, one eye patch and all.  
  
"You gonna open it or do you want me to?"  
  
She bit her bottom lip as usual when she's deciding what to do in a situation.  
  
"Get out of the jeep. I'll open it from the outside in case there is something in there."  
  
At that all 3 of us got out of the jeep. I had a sinking feeling we were going to be late.  
  
"Let me call Leon. He'll look after things for us. I told him to be early."  
  
I handed Dodger my cell phone and after telling Leon to open up, we got ready for the surprise. Fast and I stood on the lawn while Dodger took her cane and pressed the button that opened the compartment. I closed my eyes, waiting for something to jump out at us. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw that nothing was there. Besides the clutter that she normally had in there, a black envelope with "Dodger" in red was propped up. Dodger reached in and pulled the envelope out. Opening it, we saw black paper within with white ink scrawled across the paper.  
  
~*~*~*Dodger's POV~*~*~*  
  
"Dodger dearest,  
  
I hope you are up to a chilling night because my ghoulish friends and I are. You will experience things tonight that you wish you never would. Now before going on, put the tape back in."  
  
I was tempted to look at the following sheet but decided against this. I wanted to find out who was doing this. The 3 of us got back into the jeep and I then pressed the tape back in. There was a few seconds of delay, but the tape started back up.  
  
"Ah, I see you've found the envelope. Good. This will make things easier. Tonight, you'll have several visitors and each of them will give you an envelope similar to the one you're holding."  
  
I dropped the letter into my lap. He keeps calling on the fact I was doing certain things.  
  
"Now would be a good time for you to turn to the next page."  
  
I picked up the papers and shuffled the papers so now the second one was on top. The page this time was white so I'd be able to see four pictures. They were of guys dressed as a cowboy, a hockey player, a pirate and Leonardo DiCaprio from Romeo and Juliet.  
  
"Those will be the people to give you your tasks. I'll be giving your first one. If it is not done by 8:00pm, consequences will be enforced. Until the time we meet, I'll leave you with a song."  
  
At that, Bram Stokers "Dracula" theme music came on. I had always hated that music. Holly quickly popped out the tape and turned the radio off completely. Silently, I turned to the 3rd page and once again it was black with white ink.  
  
"It's haunting time at Sanders High, were one girl won't know day to nigh. She'll have a clue as to what is new, and in which way the wind doth blew."  
  
Staring at the words, I tried to figure out what they meant. Fast spoke up.  
  
"One girl won't know day to nigh. What does that mean?"  
  
Taking my time to think, it suddenly clicked. At our school there was a program for the blind. We had several students that were in the program, 3 girls and 5 guys. I turned to the others.  
  
"This means that one of the girls from the disabled class will be there tonight. Don't know which one though. We've got to get to the school to see if any one of them has shown up yet."  
  
All 3 of us pulled our seatbelt straps on and I pulled out of the driveway. As I drove to the school, we tried to figure out what it was meant by "as to what is new and in which way the wind doth blew."  
  
"I guess we'll just have to find the girl."  
  
I pulled into the school parking lot to see the gym windows illuminated by the dance lights. I could also hear music blaring out.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
At that the three of us headed in to find out what was actually going on.  
  
A/N: Hey all, I know this has been a long time since my last update, but this story is a lot harder to figure out what to do. Well now that I've settled with this, Raider you have your bit to read. Until later, hausta! 


	14. Frankenstein's Bride and Morocco Dancer

Walking into the front door, crepe paper hung from the ceiling and a small fog machine billowed smoke around making it like a foggy night. Before we went any further, we all pulled our masks down since that was the whole theme of the dance. Holly, Fast and I walked past the ticket taker since we had worked on the decorations and got in for free. The gym was already packed with people of all sorts of costumes. I saw a Frankenstein, Dracula, Mummy, several football players and superheroes.  
  
The Monster Mash started up and while everyone else was dancing, Holly, Fast and I went in search for Xander. His would be the easiest costume since he was the same thing year after year. Though there were many Scream outfits, Xander's was different from the others. His mask was glow in the dark. Being down on the same level didn't help so I moved up the stairs of the bleachers. We looked around for the glow in the dark mask.  
  
"There he is."  
  
I followed Holly's pointed finger to see Xander dancing with a cheerleader or someone dressed like one. The three of us hurried down the stairs to go meet up with him.  
  
"Um, Billy, can I talk to you?"  
  
Since Billy was one of the originally killers in Scream, that was the code name that Xander and I figured out in case we needed to talk. He looked at me and nodded.  
  
~*~*Drake's POV~*~*  
  
I can't believe she hasn't figured out that it's me and not Xander. When I told him of the complete plan to introduce the guys to her, minus the 3rd floor bit, we switched costumes. He was now Charlie Chaplin. Christian was off in the corner in a cowboy outfit; Aaron was in the hockey jersey dancing with Janice who was a witch. Gabe was dressed in lightweight metal that made him look like he was from the latest version of Romeo and Juliet. Lastly Max was dressed like a pirate. If Trey had come, he would have been the pirate, but Trey couldn't make it.  
  
Dodger pulled me off to the side of the gym from everyone.  
  
"Listen Billy, I've got to tell you something. You know how lately I've been getting these weird things happening to me? The phone call, the hat?"  
  
I nodded. I didn't trust my voice.  
  
"Well before Fast, Holly and I got here, we had another incident."  
  
I watched as she pulled the envelope that Xander had put in her jeep earlier.  
  
"I got this earlier and believe me it freaked me out since no one can get into my jeep without the keys."  
  
Little did she know that I could pick locks. She handed me the paper and I pretended to look at it.  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
Okay she wanted an answer..the voice box! I take it and put the box in front of my mouth.  
  
"Have you found the girl?"  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
"Well I'll look on this side. You go check the other side."  
  
She nodded and started off for the other side. As I watched her leave, I told this girl Fast and Holly to mingle through the crowd. Once they left, I went to get Janice and we went to find Alexia to give her the next envelope to give to Dodger. This was going to be the most memorable night ever.  
  
~*~*Dodger's POV~*~*  
  
As I searched the opposite side of the room from Xander, I tried to look for one of the disabled girls. We had three in our school, Alexia, Morgan and Misty.  
  
"Leon should know if they're here or not."  
  
I head out the doors to the ticket table where I saw Leon in an astronaut costume counting the money.  
  
"'Ello dere space man."  
  
He looked up and I saw his smile.  
  
"Why hello there. I see we have a traveler in our mists?"  
  
I laughed and as soon as the room was as crowed, I took a quick seat next to him.  
  
"Leon, I need to ask you something."  
  
Seein that I had a little concern on my face, he pulled me off towards the pop machine.  
  
"So what was it that you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"Has Alexia, Morgan or Misty come to the dance?"  
  
Leon thought for a few minutes and I looked at my pocket watch. It was 7:45 and that meant I only had 15 minutes to find the person.  
  
"Now that I remember, Alexia is here because I had to lead her past the crepe paper."  
  
"Great. Do you remember what she's here as?"  
  
"She's here as Frankenstein's bride. Stand up hair and all."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I left Leon and went in search for Holly and Fast. The gym was getting crowded and I started jumping up and down to see if I can find them. With the type of lights we were using, Holly's costume would show up very easily. I noticed the white contrast with black wings and knew that was Holly. I wove my way through the crowd.  
  
"HOLLY!"  
  
I yelled over the music. She turned and looked at me.  
  
"FIND HER?"  
  
"NOT YET. 10 MINS LEFT THOUGH."  
  
"WHO IS IT?"  
  
"ALEXIA. SHE'S DRESSED LIKE FRANKENSTEIN'S BRIDE."  
  
"I'LL GO FIND FAST. YOU SEARCH FOR ALEXIA."  
  
I nodded and soon went in search for Frankenstein's bride. For several minutes I couldn't see anyone who looked like a bride, but I soon saw tall hair with a white streak by the refreshment stand. I made my way over and tapped Alexia on the shoulder.  
  
"'Ello Mrs. Stein."  
  
She turned around and smiled at me.  
  
"Well I see I have a Brooklyn person in my presence."  
  
"Youse are right miss. By da way, do youse know what in what way the wind doth blew means?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's talking about the wind machine blowing the smoke around the place. I felt it when Leon led me in."  
  
"Thank youse once again."  
  
I gave Alexia a handshake and then got sight of Fast and Holly by the door. I pulled them out into the bare room and once I was sure no one was around I told them what Alexia had told me.  
  
"In which way the wind doth blew means the wind machine blowing all the smoke around. If we find that and go the direction of the wind we should figure out what's next. We've got 5 minutes, lets go."  
  
Fast, Holly and I made our way quickly to the stage and saw that the fan was blowing towards the far wall.  
  
"This way guys."  
  
We stayed close to the wall of the stage and made our way across. Once we were to the other side, I looked around but didn't see anyone who resembled the pictures. Just as my pocket watch clicked to 8 o'clock, a tap came to my shoulder. I turned around to see a tall cowboy standing in front of me. For a while he just stood there, looking me over like I was a piece of meat. I gave a quick shiver but soon made my composure. From watching Newsies so many times, I had grown a very, very stiff backbone.  
  
"'Ello dere. What do youse want?"  
  
"Are you known as Dodger?"  
  
"Dat's right. I'se part a da Midtown Newsies till I'se come ta dis place. Who are youse?"  
  
I watched the facial reactions of the cowboy as I spoke. A smirk that I felt was oddly familiar came to the face. Watching him, I felt the mood shift to a slow one as a slow song came on over the speakers.  
  
"I'm known as Cowboy and since I have this feeling you're a lady, I was wondering if I could have a dance?"  
  
"Well youse right. I'se female, but I ain't a lady. But I'se could take me time and dance wit youse."  
  
The Cowboy took my hand and led me away from Fast and Holly. In the middle of the dance floor, he held my waist as I put my hands on his shoulders. He was about the same height as Drake.  
  
"You miss are quite extraordinary from what I've been told. Bold, outgoing, a person no one would want to mess with."  
  
"Well seems youse been doing 'omework. All dat is true. I'se highly respected around dis place like da great Spot Conlon was of Brooklyn."  
  
I watched the Cowboy's face do a quick light up when I mentioned Spot. It was rare for me to find anyone who knew of the Newsies.  
  
"Yes well, I have a present for you from someone."  
  
I saw him reach behind his back and pull out an envelope similar to the one that had been in my glove compartment. The slow song ended and another fast one came on.  
  
"Hope you have fun tonight miss."  
  
With a tip of his hat, he went and I lost sight of him in the crowd. I made my way back to Fast and Holly and we went to the stairs where we had searched for Xander. I opened the envelope and pulled the sheets of paper out. I took a quick glance at the lines and then read them out loud so Holly and Fast could hear them.  
  
Dodger dear,  
  
I see that you have figured out the first riddle to my wonderful night and have gotten this envelope from The Cowboy. He's a charmer isn't he? Well I must say, I didn't think you were going to get the solution by 8 at first, but I have been told that you can be very stubborn until the end of things.  
  
Now time you were onto your next adventure.  
  
So now you've found the special girl, who gave you your first answer. Now is time to think again, tis time to find a dancer. It's not a she, but a he, and a handsome one at that. He'll tell you how to get farther and how to find the cat.  
  
Hope that little riddle helps. I'm giving you more time. 9:30 is the final time before something happens. Good luck.  
  
I looked up at my friends.  
  
"A dancer? But everyone's dancing and what is this about getting farther and finding the cat."  
  
"I think this person means someone in a costume like Fast's. The other two I have no idea what they mean."  
  
I sat on the stair trying to remember if I had seen someone in clothes like Fast's and trying to figure out what cut the cow and find the cat meant. I looked out onto the dance floor to see everyone moving about having fun. Why was this happening to me? This was supposed to be my final year and some person was trying to torment me.  
  
"Guys, lets not waist any time. I want to get this stupid adventure done and over with so I can enjoy tonight and have fun with my friends."  
  
Both Fast and Holly nodded and decided to look around the dance floor for a dancer that stuck out. I saw many costumes that were similar like the Scream ones, but I never saw Xander. I didn't even see the Cowboy though there were a lot of them around. I saw Leon come towards me doing a walk like he was on the moon.  
  
"'Ey dere."  
  
"Hello. Did you find what you were looking for earlier?"  
  
I nodded and as a slow song came on again, I took him arms and we danced in front of the stage.  
  
"Youse wouldn't by any chance have seen a male dancer come in 'ere?"  
  
I could feel Leon giving me a duh look as he pointed around us.  
  
"I'se mean one actually dressed like one."  
  
Leon gave a short laugh and then while we danced he was quiet trying to think. Near the end of the song he finally told me something of importance.  
  
"When I was working the table, I noticed one guy come in dressed as a dancer. He was dressed as a morocco dancer, tassels on the clothes and everything. I haven't seen him around, but if I do, do you want me to tell him your looking for him?"  
  
I nodded. With Leon helping in search for the guy this would help. The song ended and I made my way to find Holly and Fast. I found Holly by the refreshments and told her to keep a look out for a morocco dancer.  
  
"'Ave youse seen Fast?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Not since we split. She was supposed to take the far side of the gym. She might still be there."  
  
I nodded and started towards that area. A salsa tune came on over the system and soon a giant circle was formed. Two figures danced in the middle. Pushing my way through, I couldn't believe my luck. Dancing there was Fast and the mystery man I had been looking for. The way the two of them danced, you would have thought that they had practiced together. When the song finished, everyone clapped and I waved Fast over and lucky me, she brought the male dancer with her.  
  
"Hey Dodger. What did you think?"  
  
"I'se 'ave ta say dat was great. Who's your partner?"  
  
We looked to the dancer and he smiled at us.  
  
"Madams, my name is Fabio."  
  
I gave a laugh, knowing full well that the person couldn't be, there was no one named Fabio at the school.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya Fabio. Da name is Dodger."  
  
"Ah, I was told I would be meeting up with you tonight."  
  
Fast and I looked at him oddly. I saw through Fast's mask that she figured out that he was the dancer we were to look for. I pulled the two of them towards the back wall so I would be able hear them and be able to talk without yelling.  
  
"I'se 'ave a few questions for youse."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Who told youse dat youse would see me?"  
  
"Don't know. I just got a phone call earlier saying that I had to give you answers."  
  
Damn, I was no closer to finding out that this person was nothing more than a figment of someone's imagination.  
  
"All right. Foist, what does getting farther mean?"  
  
Rather than saying any words, 'Fabio' just started towards the doors. Fast and I looked at one another and then quickly followed him. We found him outside the school.  
  
"Well?"  
  
He handed me a candle that had a note around holder.  
  
Hello Dodger, this will help you get farther on your adventure. Have fun.  
  
Grr. this guy was getting on my nerves.  
  
"Does dis 'afta do wit finding da cat?"  
  
'Fabio' nodded.  
  
"Somewhere around the school is the cat. It's by water so look carefully."  
  
He then looked to Fast.  
  
"Would you like to have another dance?"  
  
She looked to me, and then looked back at him.  
  
"I'd love to but I don't want to leave Dodger alone. She might need my help."  
  
Before us was a guy that seemed to be interested in Fire and she was starting to blow her chance.  
  
"Go. Tell da angel dat I'se fine witout you guys. Dis is my problem and I'se want youse two to 'ave fun."  
  
I could see some worry in Fast's eyes but she soon disappeared back into the school with 'Fabio'. On the rim of the candle's holder was a match so striking it on the wall, I lit it and then turned it to my candle. Once that was lit, I tried to think of where water was in the school. I turned the corner of the school and started for the back door of the school. Using the candle I walked along the sidewalk till I came to the door. Opening it, I saw that the hall was completely black. I could hear the music coming from the gym, but very faintly.  
  
"Now, where is this water? The water fountains."  
  
I looked down the hallway and noticed a plump figured sitting beneath one of the fountains. I set the candle down and picked the cat up. It was of Garfield and he had a tag around his neck.  
  
Found the cat, good, good. Next step is to find the owner of the cat. He's not big, but small. With a patch over the eye, you'd think he would be scary, but in Central Park he's best known. Have fun.  
  
What in the world does Central Park have to do with anything? Okay, the only clue I've got is that he's wearing a patch and is small. Well, better get looking. I hear the faint click of my watch turn to 9. 30mins. But this shouldn't take long.  
  
A/N: Okay, I finally finished that chapter. This story has been giving me a lot of problems. I know how I want to end, but getting there is the hard part. Well here come the disclaimers. I don't own Fastdancer, Christian Bale, Aaron Lohr, Gabe Damon or Max Casella. I don't own the costume Gabe wears. That belongs to the costume department that did Romeo and Juliet starring Leonardo DiCaprio along with the Scream costume, which goes to the movie Scream. Garfield does not belong to me but to someone else much better than me. I do own everyone else though. Well I'll talk to everyone later. Until 


End file.
